This invention relates to computer-aided design (CAD) systems and specifically relates to a system and method for flattening three-dimensional surfaces into two-dimensional pattern pieces. The present invention has specific application to the apparel and footwear design industries.
In the apparel, footwear and upholstery design industries new products are conceived and designed in the context of a three-dimensional image which must ultimately be converted to flat, two-dimensional pattern pieces that, when assembled, will provide the three-dimensional object. Three-dimensional CAD systems have been developed to provide a tool for the designer to create the three-dimensional image of a product design and to effect modifications to the design. In addition, three-dimensional CAD systems may be inputted directly from a model of a design through a three-dimensional digitizer.
It is not a simple task, however, to convert a three-dimensional image into a two-dimensional flat pattern that is a true representation of the three-dimensional surface of the object. For three-dimensional surfaces that possess regions having substantial amounts of gaussian curvature, such as spheroidal surfaces, the flat pattern solution is not even developable in all regions. Even the optimum numerical solution will deviate from the true solution to the flattening problem in these regions. The result is localized compression or tension in the two-dimensional flat pattern piece in regions of the three-dimensional surface having substantial non-zero gaussian curvature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method that is capable of solving this vexatious problem.